Baby Blues
by Katlover98
Summary: Sequel to 'Looking For Home' Sam and Dean had been mated for a while and Sam wants pups. Unfortunately, because of all the suppressants he took when he was younger that will be harder than he hoped. Has hurt/limp Sam and comforting Dean. Written for RyouSyki.


**Disclaimer: Don't own Supernatural or any other recognizable characters. They belong to their rightful owners.**

 **Warning: ABO Dynamics, Omega Sam, Alpha Dean, Wincest, Anal, fertility issues**

 **I am not a doctor and made most of the medical things up so they are not accurate whatsoever.**

 **Sequel to 'Looking for Home''; written for RyouSyki, I hope it's how you wanted.**

Sam felt Dean fall on top of him. He was on his third day in heat and Dean had just come in him, _again._ Sam sighed, content that his heat was partially abated what with Dean's knot tying them together and his seed still flowing into Sam. Dean kissed Sam's shoulder and then his lips.

"How are you feeling baby boy?"

"Mm, satisfied now that I have you in me," Dean laughed, "Not tired of me yet, little brother."

"Never!"

Dean kissed Sam sweetly, "Glad to hear that."

Sam snuggled closer to Dean, still feeling Dean's seed being pumped into him, "You think I'll get pregnant this time?"

They had been trying to get pregnant for three months but nothing has happened. With Sam's heat, though, the chances of him catching and becoming pregnant were more than high; it was supposed to be certain. But, though he hadn't told Dean, there was a fear in the back of Sam's mind that he wouldn't ever be able to become pregnant and it was his own fault.

Two weeks later, Sam was on the floor sitting by the sofa staring at the item in his hand. He was surrounded by his law school books and paperwork. After three years of being in Stanford, he had graduated that spring and was already in Law School. He has found a part-time job working at a law firm and getting internship hours and Dean had recently opened a mechanic shop close to the school; there were always college students who needed their cars fixed in a quick notice. Everything was great but Sam wanted a pup.

They had been trying for the past four months with no success. When Sam got his heat both of them were happy; no ecstatic because surely this would be the time Sam got pregnant. It was close to impossible for an Omega not to get pregnant while they were in heat without any type of protection. Of course, an Omega usually got pregnant easily to begin with and the fact that he hadn't yet had brought a nagging voice in the back of Sam's head. Now with the pregnancy test showing a negative sign the voice was screaming in his head. He was infertile.

When Sam first presented as an Omega he was scared and hid his true gender from his family. For seven years Sam took birth control pills and suppressants so his heat wouldn't be a problem. He knew if he took it too long it could cause infertility but he hadn't cared. He had only wanted Dean and didn't think he'd ever get his Alpha. With that logic, Sam knew he'd never want another Alpha so there was no need for him to be able to get pregnant.

Then it happened. His dad and Dean had found out. Not only had they been understanding and accepting but Sam had gotten Dean as his mate. Sam never thought he'd be able to have Dean but soon after they mated Sam started thinking about pups, just like any other mated Omega would. Sure, in the back of his mind he'd fear he wouldn't be able to get pregnant but Sam had always hoped, he had always… Sam brought his knees up to his chest and began crying.

Dean came home a few hours later excited to see Sam again. They had been together for almost four years but every day Dean felt his love for Sam grow. Dean went into the apartment, whistling a Metallica song when he saw Sam curled up on the sofa, crying.

"Sam, baby, what's wrong," he walked up to Sam and brought him up to his chest. Sam didn't say anything but tried to put something in Dean's hand. Dean got it and looked down; it was a pregnancy test with a negative sign.

"Oh Sammy, it's okay, we'll just try again," he tried to soothe Sam. Sam pulled away and sniffed.

"Don't you get it, Dean? This is my fault! I can't get pregnant because I had thought it'd be better to keep my gender secret and was careless with the birth control pills! Now I'm infertile."

"Don't say that Sam, you don't know that."

"Oh, don't I? I couldn't get pregnant earlier even though we haven't been using any type of protection but I thought, 'hmm, maybe it's not meant to be yet,' so I waited. But now, Dean…Now that I've gotten my heat and haven't gotten pregnant, Dean, you and I both know what that means."

Sam sat up on the sofa and brought his knees up to his chest. He put his cheek on them. Dean hated how dejected and hopeless Sam seemed.

"I'm broken, Dean, I can't even have pups."

Dean didn't even notice when he moved but soon he was sitting on the sofa and dragging Sam to Dean's side, "You're not broken, you hear me? So we're having a few difficulties, so what? How about we make a doctor's appointment and see what the problem is. Hey, look at me," Dean brought Sam's chin up, "We'll be fine, everything will be fine, you'll see."

Sam nodded and relaxed into his mate's embrace.

Three days later and Sam couldn't quit bouncing his leg up and down waiting for the fertility test results. He felt a hand on his knee and looked down.

"Stop worrying, baby, everything will be fine," Dean brought Sam's head to his shoulders and kissed Sam on the forehead.

"I hope you're right, I really want to start a family that isn't just us."

"I know, baby boy, I know," the doctor walked in just as Dean finished the sentence. Dean tried to gauge the doctor's expression to see if they were getting bad news but he gave nothing away.

"Good morning, gentlemen. I just got your results from the exams we did," Dean felt Sam grab his hand and squeeze it, "Now there are both bad news and good news. The bad news is that because of how long Sam took his suppressants it has messed with the lining of his uterus.

Sam felt everything around him crash. It was his fault. He couldn't have pups because he had been stupid. He couldn't give Dean a family. Worse, Sam would never be able to see his and Dean's pups running around. He'd never be able to see a little girl with his hair and Dean's eyes or little boy that mirrored his Alpha father not only in looks but also in attitude…

"Sam, Sammy, are you listening?"

Sam was brought back from his depressing thoughts, "I'm sorry, I zoned out a bit."

"That's completely understandable," the doctor said, "But as I was saying, even though you have some scars it doesn't mean you're eggs aren't being released. It just means that it's having a hard time staying on the uterus wall. Now, that doesn't mean that you won't be able to have kids just that it'll be harder to do so. With both of your permissions, I would like to start Sam with a pill that increases his ovulation. It also helps with scarring to the uterus which is exactly what Sam needs."

"I will warn you, though, that you will go through a mini-heat while taking these meds every 3-4 weeks. It won't last more than a day and it'll feel like the first heat you ever had. You would take the pill once a week and we'll keep you on it for a year. If the pills don't work then we'll try to find more aggressive fertility treatment."

"If—if I do take these pills, what are my chances of conceiving?"

"It's different for everyone but we have a success rate of twenty-five to sixty-five percent."

"I'll do it."

"Whoa wait a minute Sam;" Dean turned his body towards Sam while speaking to the doctor, "What are the side effects of these pills?"

"It doesn't matter, Dean, it only matters that it'll help me conceive," Dean frowned at Sam and looked at the doctor.

"Well, the side effects aren't mild but they're not too bad either. The most common side effects are nausea, vomiting, stomach aches, sweating, fevers, headaches, mood swings and dehydrations. In extreme cases, it could be contractions; severe vomiting that makes it almost impossible to keep food down, seizures, clinical depression, severe stomach pains and ulcers and kidney failures. Those are the rarest ones, though, one in a hundred thousand develop those last symptoms."

"I don't care, I'll take them."

"Sam, think about this."

The doctor stood up, "I'll just let you two talk this out. If you decide to do so please call me back."

Dean spoke up the moment the door closed, "Sam, you don't have to do this."

"Yes I do, I want a pup of my own," he looked Dean in the eyes, "I want _our_ pup."

"Sammy," Dean sighed and ran his hand over his face, "Dammit, this can hurt you. You heard the doctor, seizures, and kidney failures! Sam can we just please at least take more time to think about it."

"No, I'm doing this," he yelled out. He felt bad when Dean jerked back as if he'd been punched.

"I'm sorry, Dean, it's just—can you please support me on this. I really want this, if it doesn't work in a few months I'll stop, okay, just, please?"

Dean looked straight into Sam's eyes and he must've seen something because soon he was nodding, "Yeah, Sam, whatever you want."

Three months later and Sam felt he was now living in the bathroom. He could not stop vomiting. Dean was rubbing his back saying sweet things. Fuck, he'd been taking the pills, been going through the mini-heats but he still wasn't pregnant. He was starting to feel desperate.

"Okay, you're okay, baby. I've got you," Dean helped Sam stand and then guided him back to bed. Those seem to be the only places Sam had been staying for the past few weeks. After the last semester finished Sam decided to take a yearlong break. Now he was glad for that decision; plus, being an Omega trying to get pregnant really won sympathy points so he'd still have his job and school scholarship when he returned.

"Okay, I have to go to work. I'm leaving you saltine crackers here, some water, and the remote control. I'll be back during my lunch break to check up on you."

"Thanks, Dee, you're the best," Dean smiled and gave Sam a kiss on the forehead.

"I'll always take care of you baby boy."

"I know."

Dean turned to look at Sam one more time before leaving. Dean hated this. Sam had been suffering the past three months since he started taking the pills. He'd vomit everything and anything that went into his stomach. Well, everything but saltine crackers, water, and mint tea. Dean has found Sam crying more times than he could count and felt powerless and unable to help him. Dean didn't want to leave Sam alone. He never did but today felt different to him, his gut was telling him something was wrong but he ignored.

"It's nothing Dean, you're just being paranoid," Dean nodded once and went to work.

Sam had gone to sleep and woke up with a severe pain in his stomach. He looked at the clock and saw it was only ten o'clock. Dean wouldn't be back for another hour and a half at least. Sam got up and tried walking around hoping that stretching out would make the pain go away. It didn't.

Sam went to get a drink of water and sat on the couch. He regretted right away. The moment he sat the pain in his stomach went from an eight to a fifteen.

"Ah, fuck, Dee," he automatically called out for his brother and mate but he wasn't there. He was at work and Sam was at home, suffering through the pain because he had been stupid when he was younger.

"Aw, Dean, please," he laid on the floor clutching his stomach and trying to breathe. A while later he got up and tried to get to the phone. Just as he did blood came out of his mouth and he fell to the floor.

Dean left work early claiming a family emergency. Everyone in the garage knew what he and Sam were going through so they let him come home. Usually, he wouldn't do so mostly because Sam would get angry at him but today he just couldn't shake the bad feeling in the pit of his stomach. His instincts were screaming at him to go to Sam and after years of ignoring them when he was younger, he no longer did so.

He got home and ran up the stairs towards their apartment. Dean opened the door and what he found almost gave him a heart attack. Sam was on the floor that was bloody and he was having a seizure.

"Sammy," Dean ran to his brother and turned his head and watched blood and spit come out of Sam's mouth. Dean took off his shirt and put it under Sam's head as a pillow.

"It's okay, Sammy, I'm here, I'm here now. I won't leave you, baby."

It felt like an eternity when Sam stopped convulsing. Dean helped Sam stand but noticed how he was crouched into himself. Sam's arm was also over his stomach as if trying to protect.

"Sam, can you tell me what's wrong?"

"Hurts; hurts so much."

"Where?"

"Stomach," that explained why he was crouched over, "Okay, that's it we're going to the hospital."

"No, no hospital, it'll go away."

"Like hell, I just found you convulsing on the floor and choking on your own spit and blood. It's those fucking pills. The doctor said if anything like this happened to take you to the hospital right away and that's what I'll do even if my stubborn Omega doesn't want to."

"No, it's fine," Sam tried to protest.

"Enough, Omega, you're sick and hurt I will not let you die just because you're too stubborn for your own good," without arguing anymore Dean half carried, half dragged Sam down the stairs and into the Impala. He tried to gently sit Sam down but he could tell Sam was in serious pain the whole ride to the hospital. Just as they were three minutes away Sam started coughing up more blood and then began convulsing again; he was having another seizure.

Thankfully, the hospital was only ten minutes away. Dean parked haphazardly by the emergency entrance. He quickly got out and called for help at the same time. He was kind of ignored until some of the nurses and doctors standing around saw him taking a convulsing Sam out of the car who was still spitting out blood. Before he knew it he had been pushed away from his brother while nurses and EMTs put his brother on a gurney. They took him into the hospital building and he tried to follow. A nurse stopped him and he watched as his mate and brother disappeared down a corridor.

"Please, he's my mate I need to be with him."

"Sir, I get that you want to be with him but you'll just get in the doctors' way while they are treating him. The best you can do is sit here and fill out while they figure out what is wrong."

"I know what's wrong! I was stupid enough to take some pills so he could get pregnant and now he's here! Please, I have to see him, he'll be so scared," Dean broke down crying. He hadn't been there for Sam, he should've talked Sam out of this crazy plan. He knew Sam wasn't doing this for himself but because he thought Dean wouldn't truly love him without giving him a pup.

Dean should've talked to him more. He should've told him that they were complete with just one another. That they only truly needed each other. Instead, he had let Sam take those stupid fertility pills and now he was in the hospital. Dean felt the whole world was crashing around him. He shook his head.

He needed to be strong for Sam. Sam would make it through this ordeal then Dean will make Sam stop taking those stupid pills and he would talk to Sam. He will take care better care of his mate and they would get through this together.

Sam woke up groggy and thirsty. Where was he, what had happened? He opened his eyes and closed them immediately when the lights hurt his eyes. Fuck. He was in a hospital. He laid there and little by little remembered what had happened. Dean was going to be pissed.

"I know you're awake, Sam," speak of the devil. Sam opened his eyes and turned to his head. Dean looked tired. There were dark rings under his eyes and they were bloodshot.

"How you feeling, Sammy?"

"Like I've been hit by a truck," he tried to joke; it didn't work.

"I came home from work, earlier than usual, couldn't shake this bad feeling. I got home and found you on the floor convulsing and choking on your own blood and spit. I almost," Dean choked and began sobbing. Sam didn't know what to do.

"I almost lost you," he whispered.

"I'm sorry, Dee."

Dean shook his head, "You're not taking that pill anymore. You're not taking _anything_ anymore."

"But Dean!"

"No, this almost killed you; you're not taking anything else, ever."

Sam felt tears down his cheeks. He was a mess. Sam really wanted to have pups, to have _Dean's_ pups; he wanted to be a family. He turned away from Dean and ignored him. There was nothing but silence in the room.

"You almost died, Sam. You almost left me, I can't do that again. I was so close to losing my mind and thinking of ways to kill myself just to follow you. I can't lose you, Sammy, I can't."

Sam turned and looked at Dean. There were tears flowing freely down his mate's cheeks. Sam felt horrible, he couldn't do _anything_ right! He couldn't give Dean children and he couldn't even stay healthy enough for Dean.

"I just wanted to give you a family."

"You _have_ given me a family, Sam, you've given me you. The two of us are a family."

Sam shook his head, "But I can't give you pups."

"That doesn't matter. Besides the doctor said it'll be harder for you to conceive not that you couldn't"

Sam snorted, "You and I both know that they just say that, it doesn't mean it'll happen."

"It doesn't mean that it _won't_ happen either. Besides, we can always adopt, there are plenty of kids out there that need a good home."

"But they won't be your pup, _our_ pup."

"Sam, it doesn't matter where the pup comes from as long as we both want him or her they'll always be ours."

Sam licked his lips, they were dry, "You mean it?"

"Of course, I do," Dean responded while getting up to get Sam a cup of water, "Small sips now, don't want to get you sick,"

Sam smiled and drank from the cup. He still wanted pups but for the moment, Dean had settled many of his fears.

A month later Sam was in heat. His real heat not something that was produced due to a pill. Dean was pounding into Sam but it didn't feel like enough for Sam.

"C'mon, Alpha, knot me, or should I find someone else," Dean growled and bit Sam's neck, right where their claiming mark was located. Sam loved Dean riled up and always said stuff like that so that his strong, possessive Alpha could always be rougher.

Dean angled himself so he could hit Sam's sweet spot, and Holy Shit! It had Sam seeing stars behind his eyes. Dean stayed that angle and kept the pressure on Sam's prostate. Sam couldn't help but claw Dean's back. It seemed to spur Dean even more because soon he was hammering in and out of Sam. Soon, Dean's knot started inflating and soon Sam howled out his orgasm. Dean followed two seconds later.

They both laid on the bed, tied together, a mess of limbs and sweat. Dean was the first one to come to and licked Sam's neck. He had broken skin a little. Sam practically purred at the attention.

"Mm, that feels nice," Dean chuckled and then suddenly turned making Sam give an adorable squeak of surprise. Sam ended up on top of Dean's chest. Dean couldn't help but stroke Sam's naked flesh. Even after all this time he couldn't believe how lucky he was.

"You're the best thing that could've happened to me, Sammy."

Sam looked up and gave an adorable, dimpled smile, "I feel the same way, Dean, you're the best Alpha, mate, and big brother a guy could ever have."

Dean kissed Sam. He couldn't help himself. He went nice and slow, wanting the kiss to last.

"I'm never going to let you go, pretty Omega," Sam smiled and soon succumbed to sleep. They were going to be tied for a while after all.

A month later Sam had gone all out to make a fancy homemade dinner. He had a surprise for Dean and he wanted everything to be perfect. After the hospital visit, Dean had been supportive and caring to Sam. Sam had thrived in it and wished he could do more for Dean. Now he was.

The past few weeks he'd been feeling weird and had decided to take a pregnancy test. After the first one came back positive he had taken a few more. They had all said the same thing. Sam had been excited and couldn't wait to surprise Dean.

Sam saw that it was about to be time that Dean came home. He has been taking more hours because he wanted to have a little nest egg. Dean had decided to open his own garage but first, he needed to find a partner.

As the time drew closer to Dean's arrival the more nervous Sam became. What if Dean was disappointed? It wasn't exactly the best time to have a pup. Dean wanted to open a business and pups were a lot of work and money. By the time Dean got home Sam's nerves had reached high but were dispensed the moment he saw his mate, his Alpha, his brother. Everything would be fine.

"Hey, Sam what's all this?"

Sam smiled, "Oh, just a dinner, sit down, I'll serve you a plate."

Sam fixed Dean a plate that consisted of a steak, vegetables, and baked potatoes. He also brought Dean a beer and poured himself a glass of sparkling ciders; it's not like he could drink any alcohol. They ate dinner together and Sam could barely contain his excitement. Dean noticed but said nothing, knowing Sam would tell him on his own time.

After dinner, the plates were cleared. Dean cleaned the dishes, it was the least he could do after that delicious dinner. He put the plates away and then went to sit by Sam on the couch. He soon noticed a little box with a bow in Sam's hands.

"What you got there, Sammy?"

Sam bit his pretty lips before handing the little box to Dean. Dean opened and stared at the thing inside. He blinked once and then looked at Sam's happy face.

"Really?"

"Really," Dean whooped and then picked Sam up. He couldn't help but spin Sam around while Sam gave a beautiful laugh of pure delight. Inside the box was a positive pregnancy test.

 **I hope y'all liked it and enjoyed.**


End file.
